specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Bill Slavicsek
thumb|150px Bill Slavicsek é um escritor, editor e designer de jogos, nascido na cidade de Nova York. Por volta de 1977, Bill teve seu primeiro contado com o RPG, o que futuramente o levaria à sua carreira como escritor e editor. A carreira de Slavicsek no ramo dos jogos começou como um simples editor na West End Games em 1986. Lá ele trabalhou em uma série de suplementos e guias de RPG para Star Wars, chegando à posição de Diretor de Criação e Editorial. Atualmente ele é o Diretor de Design e Desenvolvimento de Jogos de Interpretação da Wizards of the Coast. Ele também escreveu o conto Darkness Shared na Star Wars Gamer 5. Bibliografia Star Wars Materiais de referência *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Segunda Edição *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Terceira Edição *''The Galaxy Dragon and Crew'' Suplementos *''Adversaries: Characters for the Star Wars: New Republic Campaign'' *''Ain't Science Grand?'' (Editor) *''Battle in the Streets'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' (Editor) *''Black Ice'' *''Character Record Sheets'' *''Class Reunion'' (Editor) *''Classic Adventures: Volume Dois'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Três'' *''Classic Campaigns'' (Editor) *''Crisis on Cloud City'' (Editor) *''Crystal Web Space Station'' *''Dangers from the Dark Side: Villains for the Star Wars: New Republic Campaign, Part Two'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Segunda Edição *''Galaxy's Most Wanted: Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' (Editor) *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Segunda Edição'' (Editor) *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin, Primeira Edição'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin, Segunda Edição(Editor) *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back, Primeira Edição'' (Editor) *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' (Editor) *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Segunda Edição (Editor) *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' (Editor) *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Segunda Edição (Editor) *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' (Editor) *''Jedi Heirlooms'' (Editor) *''Lightsaber Dueling Pack'' *''Lightsabers: And the Force in the Star Wars New Republic'' *''Marooned on Hoth'' (Editor) *''Otherspace'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side: Villains for the Star Wars: New Republic Campaign, Part One'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom (WEG)'' (Diretor) *''Rings of Bright Water'' (Editor) *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' (Editor) *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Segunda Edição'' *''Starfall'' (Editor) *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' (Editor) *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The Lap of Luxury'' (Editor) *''The Luminous Bantha: Adventures for the Star Wars: New Republic Campaign'' *''The New Republic Campaign: Preparing to Move Beyond the Movies'' *''The New Republic Campaign: The Battle for Endor from the PCs' Perspective'' *''The Pirate Prince (aventura)'' (Editor) *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''With All These TIEs, Why Did We Win at Yavin?'' Contos *''A Day at the Races'' *''A Grand Admiral Returns'' *''Across the Burning Sands of Tatooine'' (Editor) *''Artoo's Tale'' (Editor) *''Camie's Story (Editor) *''Cloud Cover'' *''Commando Mission'' *''Crossing the Dark Lord'' (Editor) *''Darkness Shared'' *''Dodonna's Story'' (Editor) *''Double Vision'' (Editor) *''Gottu and His Vibroaxe'' *''One That Got Away'' (Editor) *''Shine On, Harvest Moon'' (Editor) *''Song for a Fallen Nomad'' *''Tatooine Debriefing'' (Editor) *''The Cracken Twist *''The Letter Home'' (Editor) *''The Night Has a Thousand Eyes'' (Editor) *''The Silent Witness'' (Editor) Bibliografia *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Links externos *RPG bibliography *Meet Bill Slavicsek, Industry Guest of Honor - An Interview by Kenn Boyle on the Wayback Machine Categoria:Autores de jogos de RPG Categoria:Autores de contos